


IF YOU FALL

by verlit



Category: The Night Of
Genre: Freddy Knight - Freeform, Freddy knight&Nasir Khan, Freddy knight/Nasir Khan - Freeform, Freddy knight/Naz Khan - Freeform, M/M, Nasir "Naz" Khan - Freeform, Nasir khan - Freeform, The Night Of - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlit/pseuds/verlit
Summary: 从Nasir第一天入狱起，监狱老大Freddy就在默默地着关注他……Freddy had been watched him since Nasir first day at prison.





	1. (1) New In Town

（1）  
那是一个很特别的男孩。

从他踏入牢房里的第一步，Freddy第一眼就注意到他了。  
对于这个“威名远播”的杀人犯，他早有耳闻。只不过没想到亲眼看见这个所有媒体都争先报道的案件里的主人公会是这么一个模样。惊恐的目光藏在大眼睛里，强装镇定希望自己不要发抖。活像一只受惊的小鹿误打误撞闯进了狼群里。他想起了自己以前陪女儿看的动画片里的主角，叫什么名字来着？  
斑比。  
“就他那怂样还杀人？”  
“稍微大声喊他一下都会吓得他尿裤子吧。”  
Freddy撑着二楼栏杆一边听着他的兄弟评价这个杀人犯一边望着这只小动物被带到他的床铺的。  
他叫Nasir。  
早在几天前Freddy就收到线报，有位“大人物”就要入住到他们的“公寓”里了。证据确凿，唯一能让人相信他是无辜的就只有他那张可怜兮兮的脸。Freddy罪恶之爪能伸到纽约的每个角落，即使在政府系统里，也有他的爪牙。他还让自己的律师看了一遍有关他的所有的资料。  
所有的证据，都指向了他。可以说，他毫无胜算。“认罪误杀的话，15年吧。这是最好的结局了。”律师和他说。  
很好。他想。那就是一只至少能用15年的棋子。  
在没亲眼看到他之前，Freddy确实是这样想的。

如果是单纯的杀人犯，或许还能安然无恙生活上一段时间。但是如果是强奸犯，情况就大大不同了。  
这里人人痛恨强奸犯。  
罪犯都把自己当成是正义之士，因为自己的事业而入狱，是忠诚，是荣耀。在他们眼里，犯罪不是坏事，入狱只是自己不幸被捕了。如果是顶替罪名，那就更光荣了，出狱之后得到的会比进来前更多。  
但是强奸犯不同。  
在他们的眼里，强奸是十恶不赦的。  
或许是出于内心正义感对于罪恶的厌恶。又或许是出于一己私欲，这里说的是性欲的欲。对待强奸犯，这里的“住客”总是喜欢以其人之道还治其人之身。  
不过所谓的正义之流，也不过是欺善怕恶的渣滓罢了。 Nasir的罪名是，奸杀。  
看来这只小鹿注定要过上艰难的第一夜了。

不是典狱长更不是狱警们，真正主宰这个监狱的人是Freddy。他可以在监狱里办成任何一件事，只要他想。  
他是整个监狱里唯一可以让这个男孩过得好一点的人了，但问题是，为什么要这么做呢？  
15年，可不是一个短时间。虽然说看起来像是个懦夫，毕竟是个念过书的，也许可以好好教育一下，让他成为犯罪王国里的一份子。这总比那些坐个三、四年，出狱之后就毫无用处的废物要好。就算再不济，就让他多顶几年的牢，这也不是一件坏事。  
Freddy之所以能后爬到这个高度，是因为他比别人想得更长远。  
他就能乘机把犯罪王国版图扩张到这群戴白帽的大胡子上。虽然说Freddy的犯罪帝国触手伸到了纽约的每一个角落，但是这是仅仅在黑人能触及到的地方。纽约的地下世界实际上是被不同的势力撕裂成几大部分。纽约的黑帮简直是世界民族主义的缩影。不同种族的黑帮望着对方，就犹如望着一大块肥肉，可是谁都动不了手。这个小孩对他来说，可能是一次新契机。  
这件事对他来说，百利而无一害。  
收买一个小孩，对他来说并不是一件难事。  
在外面的人看来，Freddy是个沉默寡言的犯罪帝国国王。只有身在这个王国里的人才知道Freddy是多么擅长用他那张嘴，去蛊惑别人，去令别人信服他，甚至把他当成神明。  
先示好，以表达自己的诚意，等对方接受了，作为交换的好意，你就可以随便狮子大开口。  
Freddy唤来狱警，让他给Nasir送去信物。只要是他的人，没有人敢轻易动他。


	2. （2）Settle Down

（2）

Nasir度过了平安的一晚，多亏Freddy的信物——一双鞋子。他去哪儿都穿着这双鞋子，就算是在洗澡，在外人看来是个很傻的行为，但是对于他来说，这双鞋子是用来保命的，他无法知道“意外”什么时候发生。  
罪犯们都知道，这双鞋子的真正主人是谁。谁都想对这只小鹿动手，可是谁都不敢。他们也不知道，这么新来的住客Freddy怎么就偏要罩住这个强奸犯。他们的正义，不是真正的正义。他们的正义感无法令他们战胜对Freddy的敬重和恐惧。

“为什么是他？”放风的时候，一些头骨里只有肮脏废料而没有脑子的罪犯，聚在一起聊天，他们中的一个开始了这个话题，“Freddy从来不会善待强奸犯。”  
“难道说，Freddy想要亲自教训这个罪无可赦的奸杀犯？” 另外一个一边看着Nasir，一边用他右手挠着下体。  
“我倒是能理解为什么Freddy这么想要他了。你们看看他那眼睛，看看他那张嘴，想想他用那张嘴含着你那东西时候再看着你的样子。你一遍操他后面，他还一边尖叫一边哭着说‘想要更多黑色大肉棒’，把他操成一个听话的婊子。”  
其他的人津津有味地听着那个人嘴里蹦出来下流的话。  
“那么等Freddy享用完我能排到第几个？”  
“兄弟我排你后面。”  
Nasir品尝讨论小组里的人都不约而同地望向了那个乖巧地坐在床上的小东西。

监狱里的人有很大一部分吸毒吸坏了脑子，还有一部分人本身没有脑子。这就是为什么Freddy能成为这里的霸主的客观因素。   
何必呢？  
Freddy，作为监狱里真正的掌权人，如果说，他真的要亲自用自己的巨物去教训强奸犯，又何必先给他甜头。只要他讲一句，甚至不用特意吩咐，小鹿斑比自然就会被送到他床上。  
更何况，Freddy不像这里的任何一个人。他的性欲，不需要依靠同性狱友解决。他是这个监狱里的王，即使在这里他也可以操到任何一个他想操的人，就算是狱警。他甚至可以操典狱长，只要他想。即使在狱中他也可以干成任何事，只要他想。

天下没有免费的午餐。  
也没有免费的鞋子。  
自然也没有免费的保护。  
Nasir他毕竟只是个普通大学生，最多就是受了点球队里的混混风气影响。他不清楚真实监狱的生态，他只在影视作品里见识过监狱。  
所以其实并不想要接下Freddy的保护，当然他也不太清楚Freddy的来头。他也并不知道，不像他看的电视剧，这个监狱没有被分成几个派别相互斗争，而是一家独大。  
他幸运地受到了来自王的保护。  
如果他接下了保护，就说明了自己在监狱里算是站了队了，算是有了帮派。像是监狱帮派斗争这种事情。他一点都不想掺和进去。  
可是我并不是gangster，只要打完了官司我就能出去了。我可不要和任何一个帮派为伍。在看到那双鞋子的时候，Nasir的脑海里一部分的体面理智在告诉他这个事实，而另一部分的生存理智则告诉他，要是不接受你活不到明天。

他决定要接下庇护了。  
他只希望自己没有站错队伍。


	3. （3）Upstairs

（3）

Freddy的单人牢房在二楼。  
被说是牢房，但是实际上形容为酒店套房更合适。除了没有高级的落地玻璃窗和能被俯瞰整个城市的风景以外，这里应有尽有。没有的，只要是Freddy想要的要的，都有办法弄进来，除了自由。  
二楼，拥有良好的地理优势。  
没有Freddy的准许，谁也不能到二楼来。他忠实的守卫分别住在他的房间的两边，不请自来，要先经过他们的同意。二楼就是座城池，在Freddy的权力下，它固若金汤。

Freddy偶尔会凭着栏杆“视察民情”，保证他监狱里的每一个子民，都待在自己应该待的位置。习惯聚集南边的数量不多3K，人数较多散成小团体随意分布的N* ，还有其他不成气候不成团体的来自世界各地的人。  
虽然说那些家伙被他分为“来自世界各地的不成气候”，但实际上，他们中的大部分人，在美国出生。Nasir被暂时分在这堆人里。

如果不是Nasir，Freddy不会注意到这群每个早晨礼拜的人。这帮人礼拜的时间很早，但是丝毫没有打扰到Freddy休息时间。可是Freddy也是个自律的人。他习惯很早就起来，粗略地安排一下今天需要完成的事情。没有时间能在他手里白白浪费，就如同没有事情能不如他意。  
他用余光大致点了一下楼下正在礼拜的一群人。不算上Nasir，有6个。这个人数，是该开始注意防备一下他们了。Freddy暗暗地记下。  
Freddy没有Nasir算在里面，因为他已经默认，这只小鹿是属于他们的了。

没有任何统一的号令，聚集在这礼拜的人各自做着各自的礼拜，整体来说却意外地统一。  
他们或许有着一样的信仰，做着一样的礼拜流程。但是无论怎么看，Nasir都不属于这帮礼拜中的人。在这么一帮人里，他看起来，比他们中的任何一个人都虔诚；但是凭着Freddy多年看人的直觉，他又是最不虔诚的一个。这可能就是Freddy特别注意到他的原因。  
他看着Nasir，这个刚刚度过平安的第一夜的强奸犯。  
刚入狱的前一个小时对于罪犯来说是一次新生，而入狱的第一夜能够平安地醒来是第二次新生。  
尽管听起来很轻描淡写，但是却是事实。情节恶劣，当然这只是借口；而又没有得到某个团体庇护的人，来到监狱的第二天还能够在自己的床上而不是监狱医院的病床上醒来，几乎没有。  
有的人凭借着肤色，能顺利成章地成为某个团体的一员，他们甚至不用开口。那些在监狱里仍想作恶的人自然而然地不敢贸贸然向他们下手。  
放风是很聪明的一种发泄罪犯们多余精力的一个活动，而让他们自相残杀则是另外一种。面对这个狱内斗殴的事情，只要不是发生在自己的眼前，狱警们绝不会主动去管。他们只会在其中一方有生命危险的时候前去制止，然后把他送到监狱医院去。毕竟，要是发生了死亡时间，上头还是会追查的。所以，监狱是“意外滑倒致伤致死”事故发生率全世界最高的地点。  
要是昨晚Nasir没有了Freddy的信物。犯罪情节严重到让人动手起来没有任何负罪感的他，可能会在监狱医院昏迷到过错提审。

在做礼拜的他丝毫没有了刚进监狱那种惊恐不安，让人更加地想欺负他的眼神。在礼拜时候泰然的他，仿佛回到了家一样平静。  
这大概是宗教的力量。可是Freddy不会信，他相信自己，他是监狱的王者，监狱里的神明。  
礼拜结束，小鹿又回到惊恐之中。他确实是害怕，他只不过是一个普通大学生，而且也逐渐回到了清醒之中。他想要极力地抑制住自己怕到颤抖的情绪。他大概能做到80%了，这80%的含义是，80%的人看不出来他在害怕，是因为他们不在乎谁害怕谁不害怕。没有成不成功的说法，只有在不在乎。  
Freddy是那20%的人中的一个。

毒品带来的副作用逐渐缓解了下来，Nasir头脑慢慢恢复到了可以集中精神自由思考的状态。  
Nasir从来都不是一个笨孩子，他很聪明。  
他也非常擅长判断自己所处的环境，并且根据环境去改变自己，适应环境。这是他这二十几年来因为他的外貌、他的长相所需要在不同场合下生活学习来技能。在家里他是乖巧的长子，学习很好又很听话，就是人们口中那种别人家的孩子；在学校里，毕竟他是人们口中的“少数种裔”，他只能跟着和他都是“少数种裔”的孩子们一起玩，认同并且接受他们的cool things。他还记得自己第一次吸烟的时候，喷了多少空气清新剂才盖住那股烟味。

就像是当晚，他并不是那种说起慌来可以毫无负担的人，他只是知道在这种环境下对前来询问拒载出租车的警察说出真相，说自己是偷偷开了爸爸的车到外面玩，就哪儿也别想去只能乖乖回家还可能遭一顿骂。  
他现在倒是想要得到这种情况下的结局，被警察带回家，然后洗个澡，忘了狂欢派对、妹子成群什么的，上床睡觉，准备好第二天被球队里的人叫懦夫还有各种开他的种族笑话。  
可是，现在的情况是，他坐在监狱的床上，外人看起来像是在发呆般地思考着自己的处境。

他依然坚信着法律。


	4. (4) First Meet

来到监狱的第二天晚上，Freddy让狱警Tito把Nasir带上他的房间。Nasir不知道这个一直在暗地里悄悄保护他，在他第一晚差点被轮奸的时候及时地让狱警把信物送过来拯救他的黑帮老大是谁。他也不知道为什么会有人想要保护一个人人恨不得把他奸杀掉的奸杀犯。  
Nasir也明白世界上没有免费午餐这件事，但问题是他不认为自己身上有什么可以被黑帮老大利用的价值。他内心天真的一部分选择了相信，只有这个黑帮老大足够聪明到能看出来他是无罪的。  
狱警放下了一包东西在桌面上，离开的时候， Nasir清楚地听到狱警锁门的声音。在锁上门那一刻，Nasir心中一惊，最坏的念头在他脑海里划过：难道说这个叫Freddy的黑帮大佬只是想亲自动手。上锁的房间意味着，在这个房间里，无论发生什么事，狱警都不会管。如果他死在里面了，没有人需要感到奇怪。拿包东西该不会是用来处决他的凶器吧。  
在被Freddy传召到二楼之前，他一直在思考。为什么Freddy要给毫无利用价值的自己庇护。  
他瞟到了Freddy房间墙上贴着他和一个应该是他女儿的小女孩的合照。同样是一位父亲的黑帮老大，面对这一个涉嫌奸杀的嫌疑犯。  
他冒了一身冷汗。

不熟悉他的人，可能会认为这个拳击手出生的黑帮老大是个莽夫。  
但他绝对不是。  
收买、恐吓；  
利诱、威逼。  
这仅仅是他行事的手段。  
Freddy真正的本事，在于他对人性的认识。  
他能一眼看穿你。他能知道你想要什么，他也知道自己能给你什么。他给你的，一定是你想要的，如果不是你最想要的，那你也不能拒绝。

生活需要仪式。  
Freddy很赞同这句话。所以每个他想要的人，他都会为他们准备一大段加入的演讲，理清楚个中的厉害关系。再加一点针对每个人特殊化的仪式，最后在他们讲些让人难以理解的大道理。万试万灵，经历过这个仪式的每个人，最后都无条件臣服在他的麾下。  
只不过是区区乖巧小鹿，按照常理来说，Freddy能轻易地将他玩弄于鼓掌之中。

“NO”

Nasir是第一个拒绝Freddy的人。  
这不是来自什么爱情电影的老土桥段。  
然而，Nasir拒绝了他的邀请。这让Freddy有点吃惊，他以为这只小鹿如同他的外表一样温顺，容易被驯化。他没有预料到这只小鹿，居然有这样的勇气。  
Freddy感到自己被这只不谙世事、不懂人间险恶的小鹿羞辱了一番。他本来打算把这只小鹿留在身边当做是心腹。让他发展白帽子的势力，而自己则顺势统治整个纽约的地下世界。  
现在他遭到了小鹿的羞辱。  
不知道是来自羞辱的愤怒，还是他一贯对于胜利的渴望和追求、对于自己一定能得到想要的东西的习惯。不管这只小鹿将来对他有何用处，或者就算是没有任何的利用价值，也要把他拖入深渊，把他绑在自己身边。

你也只不过是个奸杀犯而已。

“ 你是何等圣洁  
让人难以直视  
众生平等  
你也并不高贵  
我在此地等待  
你坠落之时  
必有我在 ”


	5. （5）EYE FOR AN EYE

虽然Nasir拒绝了Freddy的邀请，Freddy并没有放弃要把他“招安”。Freddy知道Nasir他还依然对法律存在着一丝希望，在他的认知里，依然是黑，白依旧是白。这是他还有勇气拒绝自己的原因。  
既然你抱有希望，那么我将给予你希望，当你失去它的时候，你就只能仰仗我了。

“如果我第一次求你，你答应了，你就能当我的情人；如果我第二次求你，你再答应，你就只能当我的婊子了。”

Freddy想起他小时候听过的这句话。  
小鹿比他想象中更难收服，这可以算是一个挑战。  
Freddy喜欢挑战。

光是庇护的信物，贪婪的人类或许不会动心。  
“我做的一切都是为了你好。”、“我并不是想害你。”  
Freddy再次用行动告诉Nasir，他还可以给他更多。他在用他的行动、他的权力告诉Nasir，“成为我们的一份子，你可以拥有一切。”  
先是给你一点甜头尝尝，当你习惯了这些甜头，当你去到了没有这些甜头就不能活下去的境地，他会让你偿还。你没有办法拒绝，甜头的价格，只能由Freddy来定，你没有讨价还价的权利。  
这是Freddy一贯的桥段。  
Freddy的每一笔账都算得清清楚楚，他绝对不会让自己做亏本生意。

Nasir要提审了，Freddy派人给他送去了一件灰色的囚衣。如果是普通的罪行，换一件颜色不那么强烈的囚衣或许可以给法官的一些对犯人有积极影响的第一印象。但是，像是Nasir这种奸杀犯，不管是穿什么，都难以抵消外界媒体报道带给他的负面影响。  
某些外界媒体已经把他描述成了一个可能和世界上任何一个恐怖组织都有微妙联系的罪犯，他的整个家庭、整个族谱已经被媒体们内内外外扒了个遍。媒体不仅仅把他本人扒到了裸体示人的地步，就连他的家人他的朋友都无一幸免。他之前在社交网络上面的说的任何一句话，都成为了媒体口中的“恶行”发生的前因和证据。即使是所有人都会抱怨的生活中的小事，例如上班上学堵车，只要在Nasir的社交网络账号上出现过，就会被他们描述成是对社会的怨恨。反正关于Nasir的一切事情，在他们笔下都是导致这个悲剧发生的原因。  
在Nasir正式被判决之前，各大媒体作为社会身份的法官，已经把Nasir判处了死刑，甚至是诛了九族。  
在媒体的报道下，所有人都认定他是有罪的。  
如果他没有被判刑，那就是法律的错。

事实正如他的猜想，灰色的囚衣并不能把Nasir从牢狱中拯救出去。这只小鹿得留在他身边相当长一段时间了。  
你的余生只能乖乖留在我身边了。Freddy在二楼望着提审归来的Naz

Nasir死气沉沉地走回自己的床铺，一双水汪汪的大眼和往日相比失去了灵气，仿佛被抽走了生命，取而代之被填满了绝望。  
难怪John Stone一开始就建议他不要乱说话，他终于明白了他的用意。而他一直一直，都想告诉大家，他想向大家澄清，和所有人讲清楚，用最大最大的声音告诉所有人，他是无辜的。  
然而当他讲出事实的真相的时候，所有人，一致判定，他是有罪的。他就是奸杀那个女孩的凶手。  
连他自己也开始怀疑，到底自己是不是真的杀人了。  
如今摆在他面前的就只有“15年监禁”和“终身监禁”这两种选择了。这对他来说，不过是“坏”和“坏透了”两个选择罢了。  
如果他那晚是清醒的，完全知道自己做过什么，无论怎么逼迫他，他也会坚持选择不认罪；但现在问题是，他也不知道自己到底有没有做过……

 

当你已经不能更绝望的时候，让你绝望的事情来得比潮水还快。  
当你以为自己交到了能帮助你而不是在利用你的朋友，而他转过头来把你当成是替罪羊去为他死去的侄女报仇。你的心一定会比他泼在你身上的热水带来的烫伤更加痛苦。  
这是nasir被包扎的时候领悟到的真理。  
那个睡在他隔壁床的男人，在今天之前一直帮助他适应监狱这个新环境的人。今天，用开水浇到他身上。不过这一浇不全是坏处，至少浇醒了他。他醒悟过来，他一直以为在拒绝Freddy那天晚上，他的床是被Freddy烧掉的。可是他又不懂Freddy既然烧掉了他的床，为什么还给他送来灰色的囚服。现在他知道了，是这个睡在他隔壁床的男人把他拒绝了Freddy的消息告诉了其他同样想要对他施以恶行的人。他们这帮懦夫才是真正的凶手。  
谁才是在这段时间里面真正对他好，真正在照顾他的人，谁才是真正有能力可以保他周全的人。  
是Freddy。  
他又开始分析起了自己的处境。  
目前的状况是，想要无罪脱身似乎是不可能的。目前来说最好的选择是十五年，然而十五年也是相当长地一段时间。他不知道像是这样飞来横祸会什么时候发生。如果真的是要在这里待十五年，日子还是要过的，他可没有办法忍受每天担惊受怕地过日子。  
Freddy  
Freddy  
Freddy  
他现在只想到了Freddy，他知道他可以依靠的只有Freddy了。

Nasir望着加害者幸灾乐祸的笑容，他恨不得撕烂他上扬的嘴巴。对于这个Calvin男人，他很同情，也很同情他的侄女的遭遇，但是这并不能成为他肆意加害自己的理由。Nasir不需要为别的奸杀犯的行为感到内疚，即使他真的是一个奸杀犯，更何况他只是一个嫌疑犯。没有人需要为不是自己做的行为而感到内疚。  
Nasir知道Calvin伤害他根本不是出于正义，也不是出于对Andrea的同情。他只不过是把对奸杀他侄女的家伙的恨意转移到了他身上。他很明白这样的恨意，因为自从911后，他的家人他的族群一直在遭受这样的恨意，只不过带来的伤害没有这次的直观和强烈。  
怒火把Nasir的理智烧得一干二净。他不在乎到底他要在这里待多久，他不在乎他到底要不要和黑帮扯上关系，总之他现在心里只有一个想法，也知道谁可以帮他实现。他从来都不是有仇必报的人，只是这一次，他不仅仅要把刚刚的热水之仇报复回他身上，也要把这些年他和他的族群所受的委屈，一次发泄在这个“民众”身上。


	6. （6）I Need Your Help

Nasir 知道，当他去敲狱警的玻璃窗让他带自己去找Freddy的时候，自己已经泥足深陷了。但是他并不在乎，此时他身上仿佛有一股使命感，他不仅仅为了自己复仇。他已经沦为了和那些在第一晚就试图轮奸他的人没有区别了。利用着虚假的、不存在的正义，满足一己私欲。  
虽然Nasir拒绝了他的邀请，但是Nasir既然是他志在必得的东西，他也自然一直有在关注他。当他知道了自己保护的小鹿居然被霸凌了，一时间也生气到了极点，想让手下的人马上教训下这个暴徒。Freddy毕竟是纵横黑道多年的人，他很快就冷静下来了。其他人都不知道小鹿其实是他的人，他们只知道Nasir拒绝了他。对于他们来说，Nasir自己拒绝了Freddy的庇护。  
在这里居住的各位都是社会的渣滓，Freddy想道，这么快对手无寸铁的小屁孩下手了。  
不过对于受到欺负第一时间小鹿就想到来找他这件事，Freddy居然觉得有些让他忍不住上扬嘴角。  
果然你还是只能依靠我。  
然而他还没有开始用手段去收复小鹿，这只小鹿自己居然自动找上门来。虽然他收复小鹿的目的是达到了，可是不知道为什么心里有种默默的郁闷，甚至是挫败的感觉。既像一拳打到棉花上没出着力，又像快好的伤口痒又不能挠。被各种斗争把他的情感冲刷到了麻木的状态，而如今他好像恢复了感觉。  
他不知道自己为何如此在乎这只小鹿。

狱警把Nasir带到他的面前。他早前已经知会过了所有狱警，如果是Nasir提出要见他，直接把他带过来就可以了。  
站在Freddy面前的Nasir眼里充斥着愤怒。之前那个坐在床铺上瑟瑟发抖的小鹿，似乎消失了，站在他面前的是一个愤怒、无所畏惧的男人。  
很好。不是一个懦夫。Freddy在心里默默赞许。  
“Say the word for me.” Nasir来找Freddy的原因，两个人都心照不宣。

“I NEED YOUR HELP”

说出这句话的Nasir就相当于是和魔鬼签下了协议。虽然只是口头的，但是如果你想反悔，Freddy会教会你诚信做人。  
“很好。”Freddy吸了一口烟，把烟缓缓吐出，“像世间上的所有物品，它们都是有代价的。我的帮助也不例外。”烟随风飘出窗外。  
Freddy把烟头按在床沿上窒熄了火随手丢在地板上，他站了起来，右手搭着Nasir的肩膀，对他说：“跪下。”  
Nasir带着疑惑乖巧地跪在了Freddy面前，他以为这是加入黑帮的仪式，像是电视剧里的华人黑帮要对着一个长胡子雕像下跪。Freddy的手搭在他的头上，然后把他的头按向了自己的裆部。  
Nasir的疑惑变成了震惊，他没有顺着那只手把头向裆部靠近。Freddy从Nasir抵抗的行为中清醒过来，他也有些震惊自己为什么要这么做。  
不过……既然已经这样了，如果突然停止了，不免会有些尴尬。  
既然已经这样了，那就继续吧。

Freddy单手脱下他的运动裤，手同时更用力地把Nasir的头按到小Freddy那里：“你知道该怎么做的。”  
知道？我应该知道吗？Nasir隔着内裤看着毕竟是种族天赋的小Freddy。虽然说作为一个床底下也藏着不少目前为止也可能都被翻出来甚至做了证物的生理卫生杂志、也看过生理卫生教育片的健全大学生来说，他当然知道应该做什么，但是他从来没有试过、也没有应该实践过的理由。  
不过如果他继续抵抗的话，Freddy可能会以为他没有诚意要寻求帮助。走到这一步的他完全没有任何的退路，所以他就只能，乖乖地凑到小Freddy那里去。他一边回忆着自己深夜里看的生理卫生教育片，一边模仿学习里面的动作。  
Nasir伸出了舌头，从小Freddy的形态学上端慢慢舔到下端，然后轻轻地将稍微凸起顶端的位置含住。用舌头一下又一下地轻轻地划过小Freddy，这个动作是他自己想出来的，没有参考。他知道这不是欣赏他自己具有的独创性思维的时候。  
Freddy也没有设想过Nasir会做得有多好，可是这也真的太差了吧！  
可是这一下一下拨撩，又让他想起那种伤口痒了又不能挠的感觉。他用手按住Nasir的头，引导他需要优先服务哪些位置。  
他没有想到自己的舌头会有如此灵活使用的时候，在他的努力下，小Freddy逐渐膨胀，变硬，感觉要撑破内裤出来了。  
Freddy把内裤也脱下来了，像是一把弯刀一样的阴茎狠狠地弹到Nasir的脸上。看来网上说的那些黑人器官种族天赋笑话也不是完全虚构，如果以他自己的大小作为及格线60分满分100分来判断的话，虽然他在球队的更衣室里也经常能看到80分的，但是Freddy，他是120分。  
他把这把黑色的肉刃含住，尽量地往嘴里塞，像是平时中午赶时间两口吃完一根香蕉一样。  
Nasir生涩得像是松鼠刨玉米的动作弄疼了Freddy，要是别人的话，Freddy恐怕就要大骂出口了。  
“收起你的牙齿，多用用舌头。”但这次他不但没有骂出口，反而轻声地教导Nasir应该怎么做才能取悦他  
他依照这Freddy的命令去做，可是嘴巴被Freddy的大几把塞满了，舌头想动都动不了，他只能一下一下的吞吐口中的巨物。Nasir的下巴已经开始觉得酸痛了，可是他不敢停下，他想赶紧结束这场折磨。  
Nasir缺乏技巧的口活对于Freddy来说也是一种让人不满足的拨撩。自他成名以来，什么尤物他没有品尝过，他的快感阈值被拉得奇高。像Nasir这样毫无技巧的单纯的吞吐，就算Nasir含他的几把含足十个小时他也射不出来。他再次按住他的头，下身也跟着往往前顶。阴茎一下子进犯到了Nasir的喉咙里，由于呕吐反射，他的喉咙又把Freddy的阴茎挤了出去。Freddy终于感受到了正确的刺激，而不是那种似有若无的拨撩。  
阴茎一次又一次地出入Nasir的喉咙，在呕吐反射给Freddy的黑色大几把带来快感的同时也给Nasir带来了泪水。Freddy依着囚室内微弱的光线，看到了Nasir的泪光，他用手把Nasir的头抬起来，下身再往前一送。他的喉咙就像是一个水龙头，他控住着Nasir的泪腺。受到刺激的Nasir泪水从他眼眶里流出来，就像是被操哭了。  
一副楚楚可怜的婊子样。  
Freddy又想起那句话。  
如果我第一次求你，你答应了，你就能当我的情人；如果我第二次求你，你再答应，你就只能当我的婊子了。  
“动动你那条敢对我说不的舌头。”说着又往前顶了几下。


	7. （7）A USELESS RAVENGE

Freddy让Nasir到浴室去，Nasir下意识的向后退了退，上次Freddy让他做的事情他还心有余悸。  
“送你件礼物。”  
监狱的浴室，这里拥有世界上最滑的地板，每年收到的滑倒致死报告不下百单。这里是法律眼皮子低下的法外之地，这里是除了法庭之外的一个可以判处人死刑的地方。  
暴力即法官，拳头即法槌。  
浴室里躺在地上的犯人早已结束审判。不像其他被判刑的罪犯，他不哀求处刑者的怜悯。他认罪，可是他不认错。或许他应该去当个间谍，在酷刑之下也不肯泄露半句秘密，就像现在的他无论对方怎么施暴，他也不肯低下头颅。  
在他来之前，Freddy的人已经把Calvin打得躺在地上不能动弹了。Freddy做了个请的手势，示意他可以开始报仇。Nasir踹了他一脚，Calvin身上已经没有完好的地方了。Nasir毕竟只是一个孩子，一时之间他也不清楚面对已经倒下了没有任何反抗能力的人应该怎么施以暴行。  
虽说这是在报仇，可是自己心里一点都不觉得痛快。那种复仇的快感并没有预想的那样在他身上蔓延。  
躺在地上的Calvin不管怎么被打，他的目光始终没有离开过Nasir。  
就是那种眼神——一种看垃圾般不屑的眼神。  
一种胜利者，一种得到世界真理的眼神。Nasir几乎能从Calvin的脸上察觉到笑容，尽管他的嘴角已经被打到出血，脸颊也肿胀得无法微笑。  
没有在报仇。报仇的快感来自于报复之后感受到对方的痛苦，Nasir没有感受他来自Calvin的痛苦。虽然挨揍的是Calvin，实际上胜利都属于他。  
他依然在用眼神伤害Nasir。  
这样的复仇没有任何意思，他打算离开。  
“Yeah,that’s right.Walk with your bitch ass，”*躺在地上的Calvin发出笑声，“You are lucky.I was going for your face,you fucking f*”*(原台词）   
他被嘲笑了。他被一个往他身上泼热水的人嘲笑了，他被一个本应要报复他的人嘲笑了。  
来自复仇不成功的愤懑，Nasir的怒气上升到了极点。一句f*更是刺激到了Nasir的神经，仿佛上次Freddy对他做的事在Calvin面前现场直播过。Calvin的挑衅，令他一点即燃。  
潜藏在人类基因里的暴力，通过本能表达出来，不需要什么技术指导，人类天生就会。并且在不理性的情绪引导之下，它的破坏力倍增。被愤怒主宰的年轻人逐渐失控怒火燃烧光了他所有的理智，令他无法把握分寸。  
在边上看着这只狂性大发的小鹿，他感到有些意外，一种暗暗的自豪感油然而生。他没有想到这只小鹿发起狂来还有想把人干掉的架势。看到他没有停下来的意思，Freddy示意手下的人把Nasir架走。第一次就把人，对Nasir这样一个乖巧听话的孩子来说始终不太好。  
复仇战争结束了，虽然Calvin被打得奄奄一息，但毫无疑问，他是这场战争的胜利胜利者，是最惨的赢家。  
“差不多就够了，naz”Freddy安抚着Nasir失控的情绪。被Freddy架住了的Nasir还在拼命挣扎，要是没有把他架走，估计Nasir能赤手空拳把Calvin打成肉酱。  
“够了！”Freddy大吼一声。Nasir被吓到了，才慢慢镇定下来。他捧起Nasir的脸，让他看着自己，“孩子，你还有好多要学。”


End file.
